1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the skinning of Whitetail deer ie. removing the skin from the animal.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, the Patent Pending Skin'r Stick or some other type of gimble stick is the only device used for skinning whitetail deer. A singletree or whiffletree which is used on horse-drawn implements is still used by many people. The gambrel stick hooks are placed in the tendons of a deer's hind legs. A rope is attached to the gambrel stick and run over a overhead fulcrum and hoisted by hand until the head of the animal clears the ground. Starting at the rear of the animal the skin is pulled and cut simultaneously by hand the entire length of the animal, making it a time consuming job. This method requires substantial physical strength with the hoisting of the animal and the pulling of the skin while it is being cut. It also requires a permanent overhead structure which is not always where the hunter would prefer it to be. A deer is most often skinned at a hunting camp with several hunters present creating a safety hazard with 2 or more knives skinning the same animal. Conditions are often primitive on a hunt, soap and water for clean hands and utensils sometimes being at a minimum. So much cutting and pulling of the skin and handling of the carcass make for unsanitary conditions. Most times 2 or more people are required to hoist a whitetail off the ground for skinning. Large whitetails can weigh up to 250 lbs. or more, thus being difficult for one person to lift.